peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 May 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-13 ; Comments *A 105 minutes of a 110 minute show are available. Sessions *Hooton 3 Car #3. Recorded 20 April 1997. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown: Courageous Cat & Minute Mouse (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $''' *'''File 1 cuts in near start of next track *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: ‘Ferry Across The Mersey (12 inch – Relax)’ ZTT *Fire Facts: ‘Judgement Day (7 inch)’ Incredible Music @ $ *Hooton 3 Car: ‘Not Recognised’ (Peel Session) *Luke Vibert: ‘Fused Into Music (12 inch promo – Do Unto Others)’ Mo Wax @''' '''$ *Roy Orbison: ‘Wild Hearts (...Time)’ (7 inch) ZTT *Cursive: ‘The Bit Just Chokes Them’ (7 inch – Sucker And Dry )’ Zero Hour *Amp: ‘Shadowfall (2xLP – Astralmoonbeamprojections)’ Kranky @''' *Micky Skeedale: ‘Hey Ho Let’s Go (12 inch – Here We Go Again)’ Angel Atom Records '''@ $ *Spiritualized: ‘Ladies And Gentlemen We are Floating In Space (CD Promo – Ladies And Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space)’ Dedicated *Hooton 3 Car: ‘What If’ (Peel Session) @''' *We: ‘Believe Porpoise (2xLP - As Is)' Asphodel '''@ $ *Stock, Hausen & Walkman: Buy Me (7 inch)’ Hot Air @ $ *Promise Ring: ‘Everywhere In Denver (LP - 30° Everywhere)’ Jade Tree :: (9:30 news) *Travis Cut: ‘Not Bitter (7 inch – Split with Rhythm Collision)’ Speedowax Records *Fats Domino: 'Rose Mary (CD – The Imperial Singles Vol 2 1953-1956)’ Ace *Hooton 3 Car: ‘Oinnacle’ (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: ‘The Thatcher Generation (CD – A Wet Handle)’ Creation Records *Gollum & Gary D: ‘Black Arrows (Poisoned Tip Mix) by DJ M-Zone (12 inch)’ UK44 Records @ $ *Bill Ding: ‘Outbreak (CD – Trust In God, But Tie Up Your Camel )’ Hefty Records @''' *Chania River Boys: ‘Wendo Ni Wendo (Cassette – Tigana Now Nemed Kum Noga)’ Esther '''@ *Hooton 3 Car: ‘Did You Ever Think’ (Peel Session) *Navigator: ‘Diving Bell’ (2x7 inch – Assay EP)’ Noisebox *Sizzla: Babylon Cowboy (7") XTerminator @ $/# *Hooton 3 Car: ‘Danny’ (Peel Session) *'File 1' ends. *Stereolab & Nurse With Wound: Simple Headphone Mind (12") Duophonic Super 45 @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-05-13 (incomplete) *2) dat_131.mp3 *3) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE349 *4) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE350 ;Length *1) 01:33:42 *2) 04:00:20 (01:47:42-02:37:11) (02:26:32 on additional to 1) *3) 1:31:40 (53:40 on) (to 54:08 unique, from 1:24:39 additional to 1)) *4) 1:31:52 (to 4:19) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) From Dat 131. Many thanks to Max-Dat. *3) Created from LE349 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 349 *4) Created from LE350 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 350 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes